


Who am I?

by DJDragon15



Series: Lup the Amnesiac Elf [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry Bluejeans/Lup (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Okay so Barry has only been mentioned in this, So sorry if this came up while you were looking for Blupjeans stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJDragon15/pseuds/DJDragon15
Summary: Lup is wandering the Felicity Wilds, trying to track down the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, when Lucretia feeds the details of the IPRE's mission to the Voidfish.





	1. Lup Forgets

Lup was starting to lose hope. By the time she got to the location of the newest glassing, the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet was already gone, and that meant someone had taken it and the destructive cycle was about to start all over again.  
  
She was wandering through the Felicity Wilds, not exactly sure where she was going, but she needed to lay low for a little while so Barry and Taako couldn’t track her down. She hated being away from them all for so long but she couldn’t go back until she found the Gauntlet and dealt with it. They had damaged this world badly enough and she had to atone for her hand in that. After a little while she pulls out a map to see where she should head next.  
  
“Hmmm, there’s a town about a day away from here.” She muttered to herself. “I should head for the tavern once I get there and see if anyone is trying to get their hands on it. Maybe I can beat them to it and that valley will still be the last glassing.”  
  
She rolls up the map and starts heading in the direction of the town. She hopes that she’s right and she can find the Gauntlet soon and find some way to hide it away so it can never destroy people the way it’s been doing for nearly two years now. She needed it to stop, she needed to put an end to what she had wrought, she needed to go home to her love, and her brother, and to the rest of her family. She needed all of this more than she could fathom, but she couldn’t in good conscience return to the Starblaster, not until she had finally dealt with the...  
  
With the... Lup stopped walking and put her hand to her head, grimacing. “What... What am I doing?” She pondered, looking around. Her head was starting to hurt, and the more she tried to remember, the worse the headache got. She knew she was looking for something, something very important, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember what it was. When she tried to picture it in her mind, she almost felt a strange sort of static where the memory should be.  
  
“Something’s not right... Maybe there’s a mind flayer nearby and it’s messing with my head.” She pulled the Umbra Staff out and prepared herself for an attack, but nothing came. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. If she couldn’t remember why she was out in the middle of nowhere, maybe the others would, maybe she should turn around and head back to the...  
  
“The... The um...” Lup groaned and held her head as the headache came back and she felt more static in her head. “Okay, just concentrate, Lup. Before you came out here to look for... whatever the fuck you’re looking for, you were home, right?” She muttered to herself, “And you just need to go back home. Your home is the... it’s... Your home is...”  
  
But she trailed off as she failed to remember where it was that she called home. No matter how hard she wracked her brains, she couldn’t remember the name of her home, or what it looked like, or where it was, or anything about it. The fact that she couldn’t remember the place in the world that she felt safest terrified her, and she knew more than anything else that she was in danger and she needed to get away from whatever was causing it.  
  
“Focus. You can’t remember where you’re going or where you came from. That’s no reason to panic, you’re one of the strongest spellcasters this world has ever seen… right?” Lup tried to reassure herself, but with every passing second, she grew less certain of everything she thought she knew only moments ago. “You can’t remember where you are, but that doesn’t mean shit. You’ve gotten out of tougher scraps than this with your eyes closed, or your name isn’t-”  
  
And in that instant, all her composure melted away as she realized, she had no idea what her name was. She knew beyond all doubt that she had said her own name just moments ago, but now she was trying with all her might and she couldn’t remember what that name was. Her head felt like it was being split open and the static ringing through her mind was deafening, and as she clutched her head in her arms, she felt fear the likes of which she hadn’t ever felt before, and as she fell to her knees and tears started streaming down her face, she opened her mouth to scream.  
  
“Taako, help me...”  
And then she passed out.


	2. Her Mission Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup wakes up and can't remember who she is or where she's going. The next few weeks are a journey of self discovery.

Lup wakes with a start, and looks around the forest she finds herself in, taking in her surroundings. She rises to her feet and gathers the items around her, assuming they must belong to her. She doesn’t know for sure, because she doesn’t remember what she was doing before she fell asleep in this strange place. She doesn’t even remember what this place is. She doesn’t remember the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, or the Starblaster, or the IPRE, or the Hunger. She doesn’t even remember her own name.  
  
The name that she does remember is Taako.  
  
The name burns in her mind, consuming her every thought as she packs up her new belongings, as she wanders into the nearest town and asks for a room, as she lays in bed trying to piece together what’s happening to her.  
  
She knows that Taako is someone very important to her. She can’t figure out why he’s so important to her or what her relationship to him is, because she can’t remember who she actually is. When she tries to force the memory, her head starts to ache and her mind fills with static. Frustrated, she rolls over and goes to sleep, resolving to figure this mystery out once she wakes up.  
  
The next morning, she asked around the tavern, grilling everyone for any information they might have on an elf named Taako, but no one had any clue what she was talking about. When people started to ask who she was, she made the decision to leave, as an elf with no name and barely any memory beyond the person she was asking about would raise more questions than she was comfortable with. So she grabbed her umbrella, threw her bag over her shoulder, and cleared out.  
  
Over the next few weeks, she focused on nothing but finding out anything she could about herself and about Taako, doing just the bare minimum to get by. She would steal food off the windowsills of houses, lift coin purses from unsuspecting drunks, took the occasional odd job, anything to scrape by and survive. The whole ordeal felt oddly familiar, and she took to it far easier than she expected.  
  
This wasn’t the only detail about herself she had managed to piece together during this time, and she was no less curious about who she was than who Taako was.  
  
She quickly learned that she was some kind of spellcaster, and that the umbrella she carried with her was her staff. She thinks that she was the one who created it, but she couldn’t comprehend how that was, unless she was a master artificer on top of her apparent experience as a spellcaster and thief. As these details of her life started to come back to her, she hoped that more tangible things would as well, primarily her name, but no matter how many times she tried to push that memory to the front of her mind, or any others about her early life, that same static would fill her head and she would have a migraine until she moved on.  
  
There was one other thing she soon realized she had no choice but to deal with. The red jacket she had been wearing ever since she first woke up in the Felicity Wilds.  
  
The jacket itself was nothing overly special, it was just a simple red leather jacket with a golden trim, it was hardly worth giving a second glance. The piece of her outfit that was truly a problem was the patch on the jacket. A dark blue circular patch with twelve smaller circles of different colors in a ring around some strange letters written in white. The letters were strange in that they seemed to be shifting from language to language, as if the patch was giving her and anyone else who read it an advanced case of dyslexia.  
  
She took the jacket off and was going to leave it behind in the woods somewhere and let that be the end of it, but she faltered. As she went to throw the jacket to the ground, she felt a strange attachment to it, the same strange attachment she got every night when she would consider taking it off before bed or the few other times that the idea of leaving it behind had occurred to her. She somehow, on some level, knew that the jacket she was wearing was an important piece to her past, one of the only links she had left. And she also knew that she could no more leave it behind than she could abandon her umbrella.  
  
However she still needed to get rid of it somehow. The headaches she got every time she tried to remember were a major problem, and if she could do something to make those headaches less frequent, she couldn’t not do it.  
  
Eventually she came to a compromise with herself. She cast Secret Chest and carefully placed the jacket inside, before sending the chest back to the Ethereal Plane, and it brought her some small comfort to know that once she discovered who she really was, she could reclaim her old self as easily as putting on an old jacket.  
  
Once that was done, she rose to her feet and continued onward.


	3. Sizzle it up with Taako!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup finally makes some progress in her investigations.

It was two months after she first woke up with no memory when she finally got results in her mission to find out who she was.  
  
“Oh, do you mean that new show?” A portly halfling exclaimed when she asked him about Taako. At her confused expression, he shouts, “‘Sizzle it up with Taako!’ It’s great! This fancy looking elf mixes transmutation magic with cooking for a fantastic spectacle and a wonderful meal!”  
  
Now she had something more than a name. A show meant there was a big production behind it, whether that meant a big stage in one place, or slightly less ideal, a stagecoach going from place to place. She got the location of the show the halfling was at, marked it on her map, and left right away.  
  
Unfortunately the village was a few days away and by the time she got there Taako was nowhere to be found, confirming her fears that this show was a traveling performance. Still, she now had a tangible goal, something she could actually track down. She began to ask around if anyone knew where Sizzle it up with Taako was heading next, and finally a kindly dwarf woman pointed her in the right direction, and she headed off after it.  
  
This cycle continues for a few months, Lup finding out where the show was going next, racing to that town as fast as she could, only to find the stagecoach had already left, and she’d find the next planned location and start all over. Her only solace, the only thing keeping her going, was that based on what the people in each town were saying about when Taako left, she was slowly gaining on him with each show.  
  
Finally, after four grueling months of nonstop tracking and riding and chasing, Lup finally found herself in a town at the same time as Taako and his show, with enough gold to buy a ticket. She took a seat in the back of the audience, as that was the best she could afford. She could have saved for longer to get a seat closer to the stage, but she couldn’t bring herself to wait another day to finally see who Taako is, to finally make sense of all the nonsense that has consumed her existence for the last half a year.  
  
So she took her seat, and as she did, something caught her eye. A dark skinned human woman with hair as white as snow seemed to be staring directly at her, with an expression of shock and confusion and relief spread across her face. But before she could really contemplate this, the lights dimmed, and Lup turned her attention to the show, and there he was.  
  
There was Taako.  
  
“What’s up bitches?!” Taako shouted at the crowd, and was met with roaring applause. “Today we’re gonna be making an old classic of mine, some of my Elderflower Macarons!”  
  
The first thing Lup realized was perhaps the most obvious thing, he looks exactly like her. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail behind him in contrast to her short side shave, and he was wearing an apron and some ridiculous stereotypical wizards hat, but aside from that it was almost like looking in a mirror. There was an obvious conclusion to be made from this, but when Lup tried to make that conclusion, that static started buzzing again. She tried to focus on the show; Taako had just pulled a few acorns out of his pocket and transmuted them into almonds, and started grinding them as finely as he can.  
  
Lup stares transfixed for the remainder of the show, amazed that she had finally found the one person she could remember, the one lifeline to her past that she could actively search for. She was absolutely certain that talking to him would explain away everything and her life would make sense again at last. As soon as Taako called the show to an end and left the stage, Lup stood up and made to cut him off before he could leave town.  
  
But before she could take a step, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She looked around and she saw that it was the dark skinned woman who was staring at her before the show started, and she had a look of grim seriousness on her face now.  
  
“Who are-” Lup began but the woman interrupted her by raising her other hand.  
  
“My name is Lucretia.” The woman began, “And I know how badly you want to go and talk to that elf, but you need to trust me when I say that there is absolutely no way you can do that.”  
  
Lup pulled her arm away, the feeling of concern growing ever more present in her gut. “Why should I believe anything you say?” She asked incredulously.  
  
Lucretia hesitates, then she closes her eyes and sighs, almost as if she’s steeling herself for what’s about to come. After a few seconds, she opens them and says, “Because I can tell you who you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and chapter 2 were originally one chapter, but I fleshed it out a little bit and split it into two, hopefully y'all think it works better that way. I mainly didn't want the story to blow by too fast.


	4. A Heated Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup tries to get answers out of the mysterious woman who claims to know who she is.

Lup stared at the woman in front of her, eyes wide. “What did you just say?” She asked quietly, her words barely more than a whisper.  
  
Lucretia glanced around, looking slightly concerned. “It’s not really safe to discuss here.” She said finally, turning back to Lup. “If you’ll just come with me to a more discreet place, I can expl-”’  
  
“What. Did you. Just say?” Lup says, more insistently this time. She gripped the handle of her umbrella tightly as a way to show that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  
  
Lucretia sighs, then looks around again to make sure the two are completely alone. Then she looks back at Lup and says in a hushed but firm tone, “I said I know who you are, and if you come with me I promise I can tell you that, as well as why you don’t remember anything about who you are or where you came from. And,” she gestured towards the stage and whispered, “I can explain to you why that elf we just saw looms so large in your mind.”  
  
Lup takes a step back and stares at Lucretia in a mix of intrigue and horror. How could this woman have known that she didn’t remember anything? What did this woman know about Taako? Was she waiting for Lup to show up the whole time, was this some kind of trap?  
  
“Okay, well if you know who I am, then tell me my name.” Lup said, pulling out the umbrella and pointing it at Lucretia. “Prove that you’re not some assassin or some shit, I’m not going fucking anywhere with you I have no idea who you are.”  
  
Lucretia sighed and said, “I can’t tell you, it’s not that simple. I need to take you back home with me, I need to-”  
  
Lup pressed the umbrella into Lucretia’s chest to cut her off and growled, “If you don’t tell me my name right god damn now, I will light you the fuck up and kill us both right now.”  
  
“Please, I need you to trust me, I really can’t-”  
  
“I’ll give you to the count of five.” Lup’s eyes almost looked as if they were on fire, and the tip of her umbrella began to glow as well.  
  
Lucretia glanced down at the umbrella briefly, then closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
“One.” Lup said, absolutely seething at this point. “Two!”  
  
Lucretia’s eyes open and she shouts, “I can’t tell you your name yet, but I there are other things I can tell you.”  
  
She pointed down at the umbrella that was pressing into her chest, which was beginning to heat up by now. “This is the Umbra Staff. It’s a special device that you designed decades ago, it devours the wands of defeated magic users and absorbs their essence.” She pointed back at the stage that was now empty and unlit. “That elf, Taako? He’s your brother, your twin. You’ve known him your entire life and until recently, you’ve been side by side throughout everything in your life.” Then she pointed at Lup herself. “And you can’t remember it, but you left your home, the place you were before all of this, because you felt guilty about something you had done and you wanted more than anything to fix it.”  
  
Lup lowered the umbrella for a moment, and she stared at it. She considered all the things that this woman had just told her, then she raised the staff back up and shouted, “Not good enough. Three!”  
  
The woman raised her arms in a surrendering gesture. “Please! I’ve told you everything I can right now! If you’ll just come with me I can work with you to make sure you understand the rest!”  
  
Lup pushes the umbrella into Lucretia’s chest with such force that she falls onto her back. Lup stands over her, a flame spouting from the end of the umbrella now. “FOUR!”  
  
“I’m begging you, just trust me for a few minutes, everything will make sense if you just trust me for a few more minutes!” Lucretia was pleading now, tears streaming down her face.  
  
“MY NAME! NOW!” Lup yells, her eyes beginning to tear up too. “RIGHT NOW!”  
  
Lucretia shuts her eyes and finally relents. “FINE! YOUR NAME IS-” And as soon as Lucretia says those words, they’re immediately followed by a string of static. “YOUR NAME IS --- AND YOU’RE A MEMBER OF THE --------- -- ------ -------- --- ----------- AND YOU CAN’T REMEMBER THAT BECAUSE THE -------- AND I MADE YOU FORGET!” And every time Lucretia said anything specific, the same static was all that came from her mouth.  
  
The same static that would fill Lup’s mind whenever she tried to remember her name or anything from her past life.  
  
Lup lowered the umbrella and stared at Lucretia with more fear in her eyes than ever. Lucretia looks at Lup and sees that she is finally crying as well. She doesn’t move, but Lup seems to have decided not to attack her, at least for the time being. They just stare at each other for a while, neither one saying anything or doing anything to break the fragile silence between them.  
  
“Why...” Lup finally says, looking away from Lucretia now. “Why couldn’t I hear any of that? Why is there that static there? Why is it always there? Every fucking time I try to remember, it’s right there, fighting me. Always. Why?” She turns away from Lucretia, merely talking to herself at this point.  
  
Lucretia rises to her feet and gently puts a hand on Lup’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. Lup pulls away and Lucretia sighs yet again. She quietly says, “I told you, I can’t tell you your name. It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I literally cannot tell you. Yet.”  
  
Lup turns around and stares at Lucretia. “What do you mean ‘yet?’ When can you tell me who I am?”  
  
“Soon, I promise. As soon as you come with me back to my...” Lucretia pauses and frowns, contemplating how to word this so Lup can understand her. “My place of work. Once you come with me, I can... I can make it so that you’ll be able to understand me. Although at that point, I won’t need to tell you who you are, because you will simply remember on your own.”  
  
Lup puts the umbrella away and looks at Lucretia, not with anger or fear this time, but something closer to concern. “Why should I trust you? Like, you clearly aren’t lying when you say that it’s something you physically can’t tell me, for whatever reason. But why should I trust that this isn’t some elaborate con? How can I know that you’re not doing all this just so I let my guard down and kill me?”  
  
Lucretia makes a face, almost as if she’s fighting back a smile, like she just remembered a funny anecdote she had heard a long time ago.  
  
“I had forgotten how stubborn you can be.” Lucretia says, “And honestly, I can’t explain to you why you shouldn’t trust me. But just consider this. The things that I did tell you, did any of it feel like a lie? Didn’t it all feel right in some way? Like it’s all something you knew to be true, even if you didn’t know that you knew it? And don’t you get the same feeling when I tell you that you can trust me?”  
  
Lup paused, and she took stock of everything this woman told her. She made the Umbra Staff. Taako was her twin brother. She was in those woods all those months ago because she was trying to fix a mistake she made. It all felt inexplicably right to her, just like wearing the red jacket had felt right to her, all in a way she couldn’t really explain.  
  
Then she looked at Lucretia. And now that the tension and fire between them had been put away, at least for the time being, she couldn’t deny that she felt some kind of familiar warmth coming from her. The same way that she felt strangely at home when she first saw Taako walk out on that stage, she felt that way talking with the woman before her. Not nearly as strongly as with Taako, nor as important to her as Taako felt, but she couldn’t deny that she felt like she met this woman before today, and that they had known each other for a long time.  
  
“Please,” Lucretia said, stirring Lup from her thoughts. “If you come with me, everything will make sense again. I am so sorry for what’s happened to you, for what I’ve put you through. It was never my intent.” She extended her hand out to Lup, offering a handshake. “If you can find it in yourself to trust me, I can make this right... some of it at least. Please, trust me.”  
  
Lup stared at her hand for a few seconds, then looked Lucretia in the eyes. And as soon as she did, she realized that she did trust her, she trusted her as completely as Lup felt she possibly could trust someone. She took Lucretia’s hand and shook it, and as she did so she said, “Let’s get to it then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just said at the end of the last chapter I was trying to avoid making the chapters too long and end the story too fast, but I just got super into it with this one and I couldn't find a good place to cut it sooner than I did, but I hope y'all like it anyway!


	5. Waiting for a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia and Lup take some time to calm down aftder their argument and wait for transportation to their destination.

Lup and Lucretia leave the tent quietly, and they don’t say anything as Lucretia leads Lup out of town and towards the woods on the outskirts of the area. Lup feels that concern of this all being a trap start to rise again, but she pushes it back down and focuses on the feeling on innate trust in this woman that she started to feel earlier.  
  
Once the two were a safe distance away from the town, Lup notices that Lucretia start tapping on her bracer, which she assumes that it might be some sort of nervous tick she has. Then seconds later, she pulled a rock out of her pocket and began to speak into it.  
  
“Davenport, please send down a sphere to pick me up.” Lucretia says, and after a quick moment, Lup hears a high pitched voice emanate from the rock, although she can’t quite make out what the voice said. As she jumps back in surprise, Lucretia responds to the voice and says, “Yes, the show was quite lovely, but something more important happened and I need to get back to base right away.”  
  
The high pitched voice says something, sounding slightly more annoyed this time. “I know I left you by yourself, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll bring you with me to the next showing, but can you please send down a sphere now? It really is quite urgent.” Lucretia sighs dramatically.  
  
While this back and forth is happening, Lup studies the bracer on Lucretia’s arm, trying to get a closer look. It wasn’t anything overly flashy, just a smooth silver bracer with a symbol carved into it on the top of it. The symbol looked like two triangles overlapping, and Lup wasn’t sure what that meant but she didn’t give it too much thought.  
  
The high pitched voice mutters and Lucretia laughs before answering back. “Thank you Davenport.” Then she puts the stone back into her pocket and turns around to Lup, seemingly not noticing the confusion that has taken over her face yet again, or perhaps just having grown used to it.  
  
“Well, our transportation should arrive soon, I suppose if you have any questions that can’t wait I can try my best to answer them while we wait.” Lucretia offers with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
Lup stares at her for a few seconds, dumbfounded. Then she slowly points towards Lucretia’s pocket.  
  
“You just talked to a rock.” She manages.  
  
“Yes...” Lucretia agreed, waiting for a question she was sure to follow.  
  
“And it talked back.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“How?”  
  
Lucretia raises her eyebrows, not expecting this to pose a problem. “Have you not heard of Stones of Farspeech? They’re quite common objects, many people have them around here.”  
  
Lup furrows her eyebrows together. “Well, all I’ve really done for the past six months is eat, sleep, and travel around looking for answers to the mystery that is my existence. And I don’t exactly remember anything earlier than six months ago, so...” She retorted.  
  
Lucretia grimaced as she realized her mistake. “I apologize, I hadn’t considered that. Quite simply, these allow for easier communication between two people who are a great distance apart. Imagine a Sending spell, but without the limitations on word limit or the time it takes for the message to send.”  
  
Lup nods her head, then puts her hand to her chin as she tries to condense her thought into coherent questions.  
  
“The place that you’re taking me.” Lup said finally. “Is it my home? Our home, I suppose? Is this where we came from?”  
  
Lucretia frowns slightly, and she answers with, “I’m afraid not, dear. While this place has been a home of sorts to me for a little while now, it’s not the place that you and I and Taako and our other friends came to know as home during our time together.”  
  
Lup pointed at Lucretia as she listed off the members of that group. “There. That’s my next question. You say that I know you, and I can feel that it’s true, but why don’t I remember you? I don’t remember anyone from our group except for Taako. Why is that?”  
  
Lucretia stared intently at Lup for a while, no doubt trying to figure out how to phrase what she was about to say so Lup could hear her and understand her.  
  
“Certain things, certain events have been, erased, so to speak.” Lucretia began, speaking slowly and deliberately. “The only one of us that you knew before those events took place was Taako, so while you forgot about all of us, the memory of your brother persisted.”  
  
Lup nodded, accepting that this was the best she was going to get for the time being. She felt content for a moment, but one last thought occurred to her.  
  
“You asked for that voice in the rock to send down a sphere to pick us up, those were your words. ‘Send down a sphere.’” Lup said, the words she heard finally sinking in. “Where exactly is this transportation coming fro-”  
  
Lup was interrupted with a large crash from behind her. She pulled the Umbra Staff out and pointed it at the source of the noise, ready for a fight. Instead she saw a giant glass sphere sitting in front of her, having seemingly appeared out of thin air.  
  
While Lup stared at the sphere, still shaken by the sudden explosion of sound, Lucretia calmly walked towards the sphere and opened a door on the side of it, and began to climb in. She turned around and looked at Lup, who hadn’t moved an inch. She reached her hand out again, this time in a more reassuring manner than after their screaming match before, and she asked, “Aren’t you coming?”


	6. The In Side of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Lucretia take a trip to a strange base and work to recover Lup's memories.

Lup sat down in the sphere, and as Lucretia did the same she got ready to continue with her questions, but as she did the top of the sphere opened and a balloon started to inflate, and the sphere lifted off of the ground and seemed to take the two of them back where it came from, wherever that was.  
  
The trip in the sphere was oddly silent, with Lucretia waiting expectantly for more answers, but Lup was more preoccupied with staring out the glass. She had never flown before, at least, not that she could remember. Lup briefly contemplated on the fact that this could all have been a daily experience for her, as tedious as eating breakfast, up until she had lost her memory. She quickly pushed that thought aside however, rationalizing that she would know for certain what her past held for her in just a few moments.  
  
Lucretia finally spoke up after a moment or two of silence. “We’re almost to our destination,” Lup looks across the sphere to Lucretia, almost as if she had forgotten that she wasn’t alone this whole time. “You might want to look up really quick.”  
  
Lup did look up, and as she did, she was floored by what she saw. Over the past six months, every night that Lup could recall, when she looked up at the sky there were two moons floating there. She had always assumed that both moons were very close to each other, or at least, both of them were equally far away from the planet they lived on.  
  
But as Lup looked at the sky as she and Lucretia flew higher and higher, one of the moons was growing larger and larger, far faster than it seemed to have any logical right to. Lup could tell that they had only gone a few miles into the sky, nowhere near high enough for the moon to be noticeably closer, and yet one of the moons was definitely getting closer, while the other seemed to stay nearly the exact same size, still way up in the sky, impossibly out of reach.  
  
Just as Lup was starting to worry that they were going to crash into this fake moon that was growing ever closer, a large porthole began to open up in the underside of it, and the sphere floated up into the moon with no trouble.  
  
And now that they were inside the moon, Lup could see that it was just about as far from what she would expect the moon to be like. As she exited the sphere behind Lucretia, she saw that they had entered into a dome shaped room, some sort of hangar for the spheres that they flew up to the moon in.  
  
As they walked out of the room, they found themselves in a large atrium, almost looking like a campus on some sort of university. But Lup found herself unable to actually take in her surroundings, as the more she looked around the station that she found herself on, the dizzier she started to feel, and that familiar static started to creep into her mind yet again.  
  
Lucretia stopped after a few seconds and turned around, confused as to why Lup had stopped following her, then her eyes opened wide in fear as she realized her mistake.  
  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry dear!” Lucretia shouted as she grabbed hold of Lup, who immediately started leaning against her for support. “I should have realized, the knowledge of this place was erased too, so just being here will have the same effect on you as trying to remember the details of your life. We need to hurry, this way.”  
  
Lucretia began walking Lup in the direction she was going in a rush, clearly wanting to get wherever they were going as fast as possible, and though Lup was scared of the events currently unfolding, she was grateful to Lucretia for almost cradling her as they marched along.  
  
Finally, the two came to a set of doors with a little button next to them, and Lucretia reached her hand out and pressed the button. When nothing happened, Lucretia pressed the button again, slightly more insistently.  
  
After standing at the door for a moment, Lucretia sighed angrily. "Dammit Miller, of all times for your stupid elevator to malfunction." Then she led Lup over to another door that opened up to reveal a stairwell.  
  
The two went down the stairs carefully but in a hurried manner, until finally they arrived at a door, less visually impressive than the doors that the 'elevator' that Lucretia mentioned earlier, but they went through it and the majesty of the room behind it more than made up for the forgettable door.  
  
The room was mostly dark, and it was empty aside from a gnome with ginger hair, who jumps up when the door was swung open. The room dome shaped like the hangar that they were first in, but it was much larger, and in the center of the room was a large tank filled with water, and floating in that water was a huge...  
  
...Something. Lup couldn't quite focus on it, no matter how hard she tried to the creature always seemed a little bit out of focus, and she started to get a headache after staring at it for too long.  
  
Lucretia made sure that Lup was steady, then she speedwalked over to the side of the tank, while the gnome looked at her, then gestured at Lup and shouted, "Davenport? Davenport!"  
  
Lucretia waves the gnome off and yells, "Not now Davenport! She needs my help and I can't stop to chat right now!"  
  
Lucretia opens a spigot on the side of the tank and an inky black substance came pouring out of it, which Lucretia caught in a flask before closing the spigot off again. Lucretia ran back over to Lup and handed her the flask, gesturing for her to drink it.  
  
Lup looked at her with confusion and a little bit of disgust, but Lucretia glared at her sternly and reprimanded her. "If you want to remember who you are and about the --------- and the -------- then you need to trust me, stop complaining, and drink this now." And as Lucretia said the words that were blocked out by static, Lup noticed out of the corner of her eye that the creature in the tank began to lightly glow for a second.  
  
Lup looked back and forth between Lucretia and the tank a few times, then down at the flask in her hand, then finally back at Lucretia and nodded, and she took a swig from the flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in what I kinda see as the first arc in this story, I'm gonna take a break for a bit before I upload again just so I can map out more of the story and write some more chapters, and I dunno if I'll keep uploading chapters here or if I'll make this fic part of a collection and upload future chapters as another part of that, but I'll figure it out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with the other day exploring what would have happened to Lup if she hadn't already died and become a Lich before Lucretia decided to erase their mission and destroy the Grand Relics. I might continue this if people are interested or if I come up with more to add on to it, so let me know if you're interested in reading more!


End file.
